


Caught

by ForeverBlackRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Humor, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, avengers smut, imagine, marvel smut, winter soldier - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBlackRose/pseuds/ForeverBlackRose
Summary: Bucky finds (Y/n) reading something they shouldn't be.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> More mature than I'm used to writing, but nothing really explicit. Mostly suggestions.

_He pulled you closer to his chest his lips smashing against your own in desperation. You gasped, feeling his hands roam over you body as he gently edged you closer to the bed.._

“Whatcha reading, dollface?”

“Holy shit!” You exclaimed, jumping in alarm. Your phone flew from your hand, landing with a thump as you blushed bright red. You attempted to clear your throat, trying to avoid looking Bucky in the face because you could practically feel his shit- eating grin. “Er- Nothing. Ya know, just a book. Nothing special.”

“Oh, really? Let’s just have a look, shall we?” Before you could so much as move, Bucky grabbed your phone.

Horrified, you shot up and made a beeline for him, desperately trying to get your phone back. Normally, you wouldn’t even care. You were usually pretty careful about hiding your more risky stories from the team, but you hadn’t even known Bucky was still in the tower so you assumed it wouldn’t hurt to read this particular fanfiction. You’d been dying to read it for ages, but you were slightly embarrassed by the type of story it was. Only Nat and Clint knew about your love of smut, and it was supposed to stay that way.

“Bucky, please give it back!” You pleaded, grabbing his arm.

Bucky simply smirked wider and held it away from you, beginning to read aloud, “ _His lips nipped at your neck playfully and you laughed as he gently lowered you onto the bed. He peppered your skin with soft, loving kisses, whispering sweet nothings as he worked his way down your neck and along you collar bone. His hand inched it’s way up your shirt, the cool… metal of his arm… provoking a shiver to run up your spine…_ ”

Bucky stopped, confusion etched into his face. He glanced at you, noting the stricken expression you wore and the blush dusting your cheeks that had only gotten ten times worse, and then back at the phone in his hand. This repeated a few times before his eyes finally settled back on you.

“There something you wanted to tell me, doll?” Bucky asked coolly, one eyebrow raised curiously as he studied you.

You stammered clumsily, looking for any excuse you could find to pull yourself out from the deep hole you were stuck in. “I- I know this probably- This really isn’t what it looks like.”

“ _James, please, stop teasing me._ ” Bucky read before glancing back at you, obviously still waiting for an explanation. “I don’t know, doll. That seems pretty straightforward to me.”

“I- I’m sorry!” You apologized. Inside, you were legimately hoping Thor would hear the very loud prayer echoing in your mind like a mantra and strike you down with lightening right then and there. Never in your life had you been so embarrassed. You’d had a crush on Bucky since the first time you saw him during the ordeal with the accords, and after you discovered the treasure cove of fanfiction written for your fellow Avenger, you couldn’t help it. You were hooked. “I know that this seems super creepy and I am so sorry-”

Your voice cracked. You couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes. Forgetting your phone entirely, you spun around on your heel with your face buried in your hands. You were so beyond mortified, you just wanted to run away and curl up in your designated emo corner for the next 10,000 years.

You were suddenly pulled back against Bucky’s chest. His fingers were digging into your hips, holding you firmly against his body. His warm breath fanned your ear, making you freeze in place. He chuckled lowly as his metal hand slowly made it’s way down your hip and back again. You could feel the smile on his face when he softly pecked the base of your neck.

“Didn’t know you felt that way, doll. But believe me when I say that the real thing is going to be better than any story you could ever read.” And with that he claimed your lips in a passionate, hungry kiss.


End file.
